


Lullaby

by goldenwing57



Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [13]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Shadow, Gen, I love the Tarzan soundtrack, Maria is Shadow's big sis, Phil Collins - Freeform, Shadow is her little bro, especially You'll Be In My Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: Shadow has a nightmare and Maria helps him
Relationships: Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809103
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK WHO'S BACK ON HER NONSENSE! 
> 
> I love the song "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins. I also love the idea that Shadow gets nightmares. Last, but not least, I haven't written one of these stories (or at all), so I thought "why not combine the three?"
> 
> As I said, Phil Collins wrote "You'll Be In My Heart," not me. I don't have that kind of talent. Also, Shadow and Maria both belong to the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, which belongs to SEGA. I just borrow them for fluffy stories. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_He was running._

_No matter how fast he ran, they kept getting closer. Shadowy, smoky figures reached out for him, trying to grab his arms, legs, torso. One managed to graze an ankle. He continued to run across a vast, empty space, constantly looking over his shoulder._

_He didn't see the ledge._

_Suddenly, the ground beneath his feet disappeared. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see tendrils of the smoke curling around him as he fell down, down…_

"NOOOO!"

Shadow's shot open and he found himself sitting on something… soft?

 _My bed?_ His chest heaved and his heart beat at what seemed to be a million miles a minute as he took in the familiar space around him.

"W-what just happened?" he asked nobody in particular. Of course, his mind chose right then to replay the images from just moments before. Without another thought, he threw his blankets off and ran to the safest place he knew.

\-----

Maria had been fast asleep, dreaming of laughter, flowers, and picnics under the sun, until she woke with a start when a weight suddenly fell on her. Her shriek died in her throat as she realized what it was.

"Shadow?"

In the dim glow of her nightlight, she could make out the figure of her small friend, who was burying his face in her shoulder. 

"Shadow, what's wrong?" The only response was the tremors that wracked his frame.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She wrapped her arms around him. Shadow nodded.

"They- they were chasing me. They were black and smoky and chasing me and I couldn't get away and-!" Maria held him tighter as he breathed faster.

"Shhh. It's ok. It was just a bad dream. I get them, too." She rubbed his back. "Wanna know what I do?"

"Mmm?"

"I sing a song. It's one that Grandfather always used to sing to me when I was little and I had bad dreams. Maybe it'll help you, too!"

"...o-ok."

Maria began to sing.

_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here, don’t you cry_

She smiled as his trembling began to ease.

_For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken   
I will be here, don’t you cry_

He sighed, getting lost in the soft tune.

_You'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart   
From this day on, now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart   
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

Maria sighed as Shadow’s breathing became slow and even, as all of the fear from before faded away. Soon, she, too, drifted off to sleep.

_Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
